Beach Dead
Beach Dead (not to be confused with Beach), a.k.a. The Second Assault, is the first mission in the Mulitplayer mode of Conker: Live & Reloaded. It is based on the level in the single player chapter It's War when Conker and the S.H.C. land on the beach, hence the name The Assault. On the multiplayer it can be played on co-op and Xbox LIVE (via sixteen players online) in a sort of deathmatch with a twist. On the SHC side you have to destroy three blockades to eliminate the Tediz battlemaster, Professor von Kripplespac. Mission Brief The Second Assault had begun. The plan was a simple one: The S.H.C. were to attack from the sea and secure the three obstacles: Here; here; and here. This would allow the heavy stuff to get through...ready for phase two. However, the Tediz battle master, the mysterious Professor von Kripplespac was waiting with his giant gun of doom... waiting to blow them back into history. The Tediz were ready to defend, but time wasn't on their side. The question still hinged: Could Von Kripplespac sink the S.H.C. ship, or could the Squirrel attack force break in and thwart him? Class Tips Demolisher.]] 'Grunt' SHC: The best plan of action as a Grunt in Beach Dead is to get an upgrade from the back of the boat immediately, and proceed to use the Hogster grenade launcher on the first barrier or the Tediz on the first defense guns if you think you can reach. At the second barrier, the best method is to use the grenade launcher on the bridges (best done with the third setting on the grenade launcher) to clear the way for the Thermophile and Demolishers to make their way through. Finally, the third barrier people would argue to use the grenade launcher on the barrier, however it's more effective if you actually use it by shooting grenades into the respawn point of the Tediz, this buys your team precious uninterrupted time by stopping the enemy from attacking them. Continue this method until Von Kripplespac is krippled. Tediz: The best method of action as a Grunt in Beach Dead is to use the mounted guns or a grenade launcher if you have it, until they break the first barrier. Once they've broken the first barrier, grunts become very effective. Use the Grenade Launcher (its a very effective weapon in all situations, especially this one) and shoot it into groups attacking the second barrier. You'll rack up dozens of kills. Finally, at the third barrier the best method is to drop grenades and use the Grenade Launcher into the crowds of SHC in front of the barrier. You may kill some of your own team, but you'll certainly get dozens of SHC kills. Continue this method if they break the 3rd barrier; this will keep them away from Von Kripplespac. 'Sneeker' SHC: The Sneeker class is a very difficult class to use, especially in this scenario. The Sneeker has a very special ability during this scenario making her highly important to have if you can use her. At the first barrier all she can do is use her grenades to disrupt Tediz or use the knives if she has them (highly recommended to get for later use). Once the first wall is down the Sneeker can give you a major advantage when facing the cannon: double jump repeatedly along the edge between the right bunker and the dirt letting you jump up behind the bunker. From there you can mass murder Tediz or if you have the knives go behind the second barrier where most Tediz won't look and start beating down the wall. Finally the third barrier and the attack on Von Kripplespac, it's best to hack into the Special Ordinances terminal outside the base, and allow your troops to plant Earth Guards or other Ordanences. From that point your best bet is to protect your troops from attackers. This is the case unless you have the knives; they burn down the wall quickly and with good accuracy they deal very good damage to Von Kripplespac himself. Tediz: The Sneeker is still a difficult class to use on Beach Dead, and until the first barrier goes down it's almost useless to be a Sneeker. Once it goes down, it's best to enter the Trenches and enter defense mode on the Sabre until you can release and decapitate the SHC soldiers. It's best to focus on the Thermophiles as they bring down the barriers very quickly, especially with the lasers. Finally at the Third Barrier and Attack on Von Kripplespac, aim for the Thermophiles and Demolishers first, and just keep the big guys away from attacking the barrier and your leader. * highly recommend avoiding the Sneeker class on Beach Dead, I almost never use it, and would never use it on this mission due to its strictly close quarters nature and lack of explosive usage. *The other person who wrote part of this artical is right when it comes to Tediz only use is to try and steal orbs for his team but S.H.C. Sneekers can win this map single handedly. Demolisher Long Ranger S.H.C: If you know what your doing and your opponents don't constantly kill you when you spawn you are the best at taking down the walls no questions asked. Off the start setup where you are in sight of the first wall and switch to your A.P. rounds let it charge to max and let it fly occasionally looking to the bunkers for easy targets. The second barricade is a lot more trickey and chances are you can't get the full charge time off without getting your head blown off,your fur caught on fire and well you get the idea. The better bet is to hang back with a good sight on the bridges over the trench demolishers will line these as often as possible because its an easy shot pick them off and do your best to keep the others alive while they knock down the barrier. The third barrier is where you realy shine, move to (or spawn if your dead) the left bunker (facing the cannon) take a few steps out and you can see the top of the door repeat what you did on the first door and it will die quickly without to many carring about you because of the choas next to the gate. Thermophile Mission S.H.C. The S.H.C.'s goal is to destroy the three obstacles that block the path to the interior base, and blow the legs off of Professor Von Kripplespac. 'Tediz' For the Tediz, their mission is to keep the S.H.C. from reaching the base interior and killing (or really, krippling) their leader. Trivia *This map is from the Beach Multi mode from Conker's Bad Fur Day, but with a new look. *It is possible to skip the first three blockades as a Sneeker, however in order to attack Professor von Kripplespac, the first three blockades must be destroyed. *The name, Beach Dead, is a parody of the 1954 war film, Beachhead!. *The Narrator in the briefing calls it 'The Second Assault', suggesting that the mission takes place before the chapter ''It's War ''in the single-player campaign (in which an SHC soldier tells Conker that "This is the Last Assault"). *This level is based on the "D-Day" Normandy landings during World War II. Category:Missions